A to Z
by BluePrince14
Summary: Total duapuluh enam huruf tersusun dalam alfabet. Di mana setiap huruf, mewakili satu cerita/Kyuhae. Warning Inside. Review dongs? :D


**A to Z**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

KyuHae

**Genre**

Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters | Miss Typo(s) —Typo(s)

| Shounen Ai—Boys Love/GS (?) |Crack Pair | Alur maksa *?*

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**bsolute

Kyuhyun memang mempunyai banyak sifat menyebalkan. Dan salah satunya adalah sifat egois tingkat akut miliknya yang terkadang—bohong, seringnya—membuat repot. Dia itu selalu ingin menang, arogan dan tak suka dibantah. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun, diakhir ucapannya selalu berakhiran dengan tanda titik. Di kamusnya ia tak mengenal tanda 'koma' atau kata sanggahan seperti 'tapi' untuk membalas apalagi membantah. Yang berarti;

Mutlak.

Aku sering mendengar orang berkata seperti itu, tapi sungguh akupun baru bisa menyetujuinya saat itu. Saat ia menarik tanganku—padahal saat itu aku sedang berbicara dengan Siwon—dan membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah dan berkata seenak jidat kepadaku. Sebuah kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Kalimat sederhana, diucapkan dengan nada datar yang tak terkesan serius karena bahkan ia sedang memainkan PSP hitamnya saat mengatakannya. Tapi efeknya—

"Mulai sekarang kau kekasihku, Hae-hyung. Dan kau tidak boleh melihat apalagi dekat-dekat dengan orang lain **selain aku**."

Sungguh membuatku benar-benar melongo tak bisa menjawab.

Karena setelahnya, ia langsung menciumku.

**.**

**B**lue

Dari sekian banyak warna di dunia ini, aku memiliki satu warna yang paling aku suka. Biru. Biru muda untuk tepatnya. Sebuah warna yang tak terlalu cerah maupun kelam. Warna yang mungkin juga warna favorit berjuta orang lain di dunia ini.

Banyak hal yang membuatku menyukai biru. Tapi dari semuanya, aku memiliki tiga alasan yang membuatku menyukai biru.

Satu, karena langit berwarna biru dan aku menyukainya. Dua, karena laut berwarna biru dan aku menyukainya. Dan ketiga, yang paling penting; karena Kyuhyun juga menyukainya.

Aku, Kyuhyun dan Biru.

Sempurna 'kan?

.

**C**are

Kyuhyun itu cuek, benar? Apalagi jika ia sudah terlampau sibuk dengan dunianya bersama game-bodoh yang selalu membuatku cemburu itu. Tapi meski begitu, Kyuhyun juga orang yang begitu perhatian. Sikap pedulinya itu akan muncul tak terduga di saat-saat tertentu. Salah satunya saat ini.

"Awwww!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget saat melihatku jatuh, terduduk di lantai dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan PSP hitamnya karena berusaha pegangan pada meja. Bisa kulihat, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berlari tergesa menghampiriku dengan ekspresi khawatir menyelimuti wajahnya. Membuatku mau tak mau tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku meminta bantuannya agar aku bisa bangun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya

"Astaga…" desahnya.

—tapi ternyata bukan untuk menyambut uluran tanganku. Melainkan meraih PSP hitamnya. Alisku berkedut. "Tenang sayang, ayah akan menjagamu," gumamnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Aku menggeram kesal dan berteriak sedetik sesaat sebelum sosok Kyuhyun muncul lagi dan menatapku sebentar dari ambang pintu. "Apa?" ketusku sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Ia menyerhit sebelum berkata, "Kenapa masih di situ, hyung? Ayo cepat bangun dan kita ke rumah sakit."

Dan bibirku tiba-tiba tertarik mendengar itu. "Bantu aku dulu!"

Seperti yang kukatakan. Dia memang—setidaknya bisa sedikit—perhatian, bukan?

.

**D**ark

Aku takut gelap. Oh, pada dasarnya aku—Lee Donghae—memang penakut. Banyak yang aku takuti di ini; hantu, alien, seekor kecoa yang lewat di depanku bahkan saat aku ditinggal sendirian. Itu adalah bagian kecul ketakutanku yang bisa membuatku panas-dingin seketika. Ampuh untuk membuat mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Dia melirikku dari tempat tidurnya, yang tepat berada di samping kananku. "Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya.

Aku, bukannya menjawab malah bangkit dari posisi tidurku yang kini menempati tempat tidur Sungmin-hyung. Aku memang bertukar kamar dengannya malam ini. "Bisakah kita nyalakan saja lampunya?" usulku sambil menggigit bibir.

Kyuhyun menyerhit mendengar itu sebelum menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala, hyung," jelasnya kemudian berbalik menghadap arah lain, memunggungiku.

Aku mendesah kecewa, sesaat sebelum mendengar suaranya lagi. "Tapi kau bisa tidur bersama di kasurku—eum, bersamaku—jika kau takut, hyung. …aku tak keberatan."

Dan malam itu, aku tidur di pelukannya dengan senyuman lebar.

**.**

**E**nvy

Kyuhyun pernah berkata suatu hari, aku ingat. Ia berkata bahwa ia merasa iri, sekali lagi iri dengan wajahku yang terlihat seperti tokoh pria dalam anime dan katanya banyak disukai para gadis.

Dia hanya tidak tahu. Bahwa aku bahkan merasa jauh lebih iri, sekali lagi iri dengan wajahnya yang entah kenapa selalu hadir di mimpiku.

Tiap malam.

Tampan hingga membuatku meleleh.

Oh… Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

Sepertinya aku kerasukkan.

**.**

**F**amily

Keluarga adalah hal yang paling berarti bagiku dan aku merasa sudah cukup bahagia dengan keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Meski tanpa kehadiran ayah, masih terasa ada yang kurang —seperti ada bagian yang kosong.

Aku sering berfikir, 'Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyuhyun?'

Dia memiliki keluarga yang begitu harmonis. Terlebih ia punya seorang kakak perempuan yang selalu ingin aku miliki. Oh, bukan berarti aku tidak menganggap dan tidak senang memiliki Donghwa-hyung sebagai kakak lelakiku. Hanya saja memiliki seorang kakak perempuan pasti punya sensasi berbeda.

"Ahra-noona," panggilku pada kakak perempuan Kyuhyun saat berkunjung ke rumah kediaman Cho. Sekarang aku dan Ahra-noona sedang ada di ruang tamu, menunggu Kyuhyun yang katanya ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di kamar. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang akan pergi jalan-jalan. Dan aku heran saat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun tadi. Rapi sekali…

"Hum?"

"Bisakah aku menjadi adikmu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

Dan ia tertawa, padahal aku serius. "Kau memang akan menjadi adikku—adik ipar," ujarnya lagi sambil memeluk dan mengacak rambutku. Masih tersenyum geli.

Aku? Tidak mengerti.

**.**

**G**ame

Game memang bisa mengambil alih dan memonopoli perhatian Kyuhyun dari apapun di sekitarnya, termasuk aku. Meski sudah beberapa kali aku memanggilnya sambil berteriak. Meski sudah beberapa kali aku melemparinya dengan bantal. Dia tetap seperti itu, tak bergeming di depan komputer.

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriakku kesal.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu segera mempause gamenya dan memutar kursinya menghadapku. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, "Apa?"

Aku cemberut. "Kau mengacuhkanku karena game bodoh itu," keluhku padanya dengan nada ketus. Aku kesal. Dan ekspresi saat ini sangat tak enak untuk dilihat karena Kyuhyun langsung memutar kursi dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke komputer, pada game bodohnya. Mengacuhkanku. Lagi.

Dengan sebal aku beringsut turun dari ranjang dan menuju ke arah pintu. Mencoba membukanya.

Klek!

Klek! Klek!

Pintunya terkunci.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Setelah aku menyelesaikan tiga level lagi game ini. Aku akan mengajakmu bermain," ujarnya sambil menyeringai samar. Meski tak bisa dipastikan, tapi aku yakin tadi Kyuhyun melirik ranjang yang tadi aku duduki sekilas. Membuat alisku terangkat tinggi.

Apasih maksudnya?

.

**H**ospital

Mendengar orang mengatakan 'rumah sakit' selalu langsung membuatku, pada saat itu juga, membayangkan sebuah tempat yang identik dengan warna putih, dokter dan bau obat-obatan. Dan membayangkan hal itu malah membuatku mengingat akan kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun beberapa tahun silam. Benar-benar kenangan buruk.

"Kyuhyun kau harus hati-hati," ujarku saat melepas—oh, oke—mengantar Kyuhyun ke luar. Ia berkata akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk temannya yang akan operasi usus buntu.

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk dari dalam mobil lewat kaca jendelanya yang terbuka. Aku tahu ia mendengarku.

"Jangan ngebut."

Ia mengangguk.

"Jangan terima telepon saat menyetir."

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Perhatikan jalan dan jangan terobos lampu merah."

Dia mengangguk lagi, lagi dan lagi. Meski kini ditambah kekehan geli, "Ada lagi, hyung?" tanyanya sambil mengenakan seatbelt.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Nampak berfikir sebelum berkata lagi, "Jangan membuatku khawatir karena mendengar beritamu masuk rumah sakit lagi karena tabrakan di jalan menuju rumah sakit. Arraseo?" ujarku galak.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Akupun ikut tertawa bersamanya beberapa detik kemudian. Mencium pipinya sebelum menghentikan tawa dan berkata, "Aku serius."

**.**

**I**ce Cream

Ice cream adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak yang aku sukai di dunia ini. Manis, dingin dengan berbagai varian rasa. Siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Apalagi di siang hari saat matahari bersinar begitu terik, menikmati ice cream akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Hae-hyung?"

"Hum?" balasku sekenanya karena masih sibuk dengan ice cream vanilla di genggamanku.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum berkomentar, "Bibirmu belepotan."

Dengan segera aku mengusap bibirku dengan tangan. Berharap lebih baik karena ya, ice cream ini membuatku melupakan usiaku. "Sudah bersih?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun sambil mendongak, menunggu komentarnya.

"Belum." Dan sesaat setelah ia mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun mendekat, menjilat sisa ice cream yang tersisa di sudut bibirku secepat kilat dan memberikan hisapan kecil di bibirku. Membuatku terkejut. "Sekarang sudah," gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan bergumam. "Manis…"

Aku membuang muka dengan wajah merah. Merutuki dalam hati kenapa Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Hhhhh." Aku menghela napas. Menatap ice creamku yang mulai meleleh dan mulai menyadari suatu hal. Sepertinya ada yang lebih aku sukai dari ice cream ini mulai sekarang. Dan itu adalah

Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memainkan PSP hitamnya di sebelahku.

—bibirnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila…"

**.**

**J**elly

Aku ingat saat itu, saat pertama kali kencanku—eum, mungkin lebih pantas jika disebut paksaan keluar karena sebelum aku mengiyakan dia sudah menutup teleponnya—dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memintaku untuk datang ke taman dan aku menurutinya. Menunggu di bangku tepat di bawah sebuah pohon.

Saat itu waku sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi. Sekitarku pun sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian besar sudah beranjak ke rumahnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan aku mulai kesal. Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang.

Namun, tepat saat aku bangkit dan hendak pergi. Sebuah suara membuatku menoleh. "Maaf aku terlambat ada sedikit urusan dengan Ahra-noona tadi. Ayo kita pergi, chagi." Ujarnya sambil mendekat dan mengecup pipiku sekilas.

Tunggu. Apa tadi dia bilang? Chagi? Jadi semua hal tentang pacaran itu serius?

"A-a..ku."

Tak bisa bicara.

Apalagi saat ia mengamit tanganku dan mulai menarikku berjalan bersamanya.

Aku merasa kakiku seperti jelly.

**.**

**K**itchen

Dapur dan Kyuhyun memang merupakan perpaduan yang mengerikan jika disatukan dalam satu kalimat. Terkecuali jika ditambah dengan kata 'menghancurkan' atau 'membakar'.

"Aku memang tak pernah berbakat untuk membuat makanan. Aku diciptakan untuk memakannya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil nyengir, beralasan. Terakhir kali rekornya berkunjung ke dapur dan berniat membuat makanan, berakhir dengan membuat dapur kebakaran. Benar-benar…

Aku menghela napas. "Seharusnya kau mulai belajar. Bagaimana jika nanti istrimu juga gak bisa memasak? Kalian akan makan apa?" ujarku menasehati Kyuhyun sambil terus sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku mau. Tentu saja karena dia memaksa. Menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng di depannya.

Ia memakan satu suap dan tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum. Nyengir lebar sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan alis mengerut.

"Sepertinya aku tak usah belajar memasak, hyung," balasnya santai sambil meneruskan makan dengan suapan berikutnya. Masih tersenyum ganjil.

Aku mendekatinya dengan heran, duduk tepat di depannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena masakanmu enak."

Haaaa?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini, "Itu membuktikan calon istriku bisa masak."

**.**

**L**augh

Mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa adalah hal yang sangat jarang. Terkecuali jika dirinya memang mengalami hal yang benar-benar lucu dan jika ia berhasil mem-bully orang. Karena seringnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan lebih banyak menyeringai setan.

Selain itu. Kyuhyun juga tak bisa melucu. Semua lelucon yang ia ucapkan hanya akan membuat orang lain marah atau merasa 'garing'. Tapi meski begitu ia akan selalu tertawa terbahak setelah melakukannya karena leluconnya–hanya–terasa lucu bagi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi jujur saja. Aku menyukai tawanya.

Ah salah. Menyukai dirinya.

**.**

**M**iracle

Aku selalu percaya akan keajaiban karena keajaiban itu memang ada. Sesuatu yang mungkin, bisa saja terjadi jika keajaiban itu datang.

"Kyuhyun…"

Aku bisa melihat lewat ujung mataku ia melirik, tanda mendengar. "Apa?"

Aku menutup mata sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa, hyung?" desaknya. Tak puas dengan jawabanku. Dia memang selalu tahu jika aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran denganmu? Kau kan selalu mengatai aku bodoh!" godaku padanya yang kini merengut. Aku terkekeh.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, hyung." Balasnya sambil memelukku.

Ya. Ini sebuah keajaiban.

**.**

**N**emo

Nemo adalah ikan badut. Tokoh animasi yang begitu aku sukai. Ia lucu dan ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun cemburu.

Serius.

Saat aku pertama kali menonton film ini saat sedang tak sengaja memindahkan channel saat berumur 15 tahun. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Kyuhyun yang tahu hal itu, memberikan aku boneka nemo untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 18. Aku selalu memeluk boneka ini setiap malam dan itu sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun agak jengah.

Seperti anak kecil—itu katanya. Tapi aku, tentu saja tak peduli.

"Hyung. Buang boneka itu!" Kyuhyun berujar kesal setelah ia berusaha merebut boneka nemo kesayang dari tanganku yang memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Ngaaaak. Kenapa mesti dibuang?" rengekku. Aku sangat menyanyangi boneka ini. Nemo, selain aku mencintainya, orang yang memberikannya pun orang yang aku cintai. Mana mungkin aku buang begitu saja?!

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam setelah menyerah mengambil nemo. "Kalau begitu simpan saja boneka itu di lemari!"

Aku merengut mendengar nada perintahnya itu. Huh. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sedih sambil menatap dan mengelus nemo.

"Aku menyesal memberikanmu boneka itu, hyung." Desis Kyuhyun sebal. "Kau jadi jarang memelukku karena boneka itu, tahu!"

Mataku membola dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang kulihat sudah berlalu sambil membanting pintu kamar. "Ha?"

Dan semenjak saat itu. Nemo tak pernah aku peluk saat tidur lagi.

**.**

**O**ver

"Kyuhyunie! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengantongi ponsel itu. "Tidak," ujarnya tegas.

Aku merengut kesal. "Kenapa ponselku kau ambil? Aku harus menelpon Kibum. Aku—"

"Tidak boleh."

EH?

"Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Menelpon. Siapapun."

Dan aku merengut lagi. Kesal. "Tapi aku hanya—"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kyuhyun—"

"Tidak." Dan dia pergi.

"Padahal aku hanya menanyakan PR." Hufft, memang susah punya pacar seperti Kyuhyun. "Kalau cemburu bilang… Dasar berlebihan…" dan Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh sambil berjalan ke arah telepon rumah.

Tapi bukankah berlebihan itu tanda cinta?

**.**

**P**roposal

Aku sambil terkantuk-kantuk mendengar Kyuhyun bernanyi. Ia bilang ingin mendengar pendapatku tentang lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan besok. Aku sih senang-senang saja. Tapi, oh ya ampun, ini 'kan tengah malam.

"Hyung? Kau masih di sana?" tanyanya setelah selesai menyanyi.

Aku memangguk seperti orang bodoh sebelum menyadari sesuatu dan berkata. "Ya aku masih di sini." jawabku, kembali menguap.

"Ah, baguslah. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hae-hyung?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk dan mengatakan "Bagus. Aku suka." Meski sebenarnya tak mendengarkan dengan baik. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"Baguslah kalau kau menerima lamaranku. Oh iya, cincinnya sudah aku titipkan pada eommamu. Besok aku dan keluargaku akan datang untuk merencanakan pernikahan kita."

"Hmm… baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok, Kyuhyunie…"

TUUUUUTTT —dan sambungan telepon langsung kumatikan. Aku. Benar. Benar. Mengantuk.

Tapi tunggu. Tadi Kyuhyun bilang apa?

Lamaran? Cincin? Pernikahan?

"**APA?!" **seketika aku terjaga. Menatap horror ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang. Sebuah pemahaman tiba-tiba hinggap di benakku.

"Kyuhyunie! Dasar evil tak romatis! Masa melamar tengah malam begini lewat telepon!"dan Aku hanya bisa menyesali kebodohanku yang bahkan tak mendengar dengan seksama lagu yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk melamar. Dan langsung berlari ke kamar ibuku untuk menagih cincin itu.

**.**

**Q**uestion

Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Aku dan Kyuhyun?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiranku dengan hubungan antara aku dan Kyuhyun saat ini, semenjak insiden di taman belakang dan kencan pertama. Tak ada yang kumengerti—semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku mulai bosan. Karena setiap kali aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun, dia akan menjawab dengan hal yang sama;

"Tak ada yang harus kau mengerti, hyung. Karena aku menyukaimu."

Aku merengek tak puas. "Tapi, kenapa? Semuanya aneh. Aneh sekali."

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan bertanya balik. "Kau menyukaiku, hyung?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

"Yasudah." balasnya santai sambil melengos pergi.

Dan pertanyaan itu. Tetap tak terjawab.

**.**

**R**ainbow

"Hyung, kau itu seperti pelangi." Kyuhyun berkata lagi, kesekian kalinya hari ini dengan kalimat yang sama. Padaku.

Aku terheran. Aneh saja, benar ia sedang memujiku sekarang? Bukannya dia lebih senang mengataiku bodoh, ya? "Kyuhyunnie? Kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir sambil menaruh telapak tangan di dahinya. Normal.

"Aku tidak sakit, hyung!" kesalnya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku. "Hyung … Aku kan sedang mencoba menggombal. Harusnya hyung bertanya 'kenapa?'." Jelasnya lagi sambil merengut kesal.

Apa? Menggombal?

Alisku semakin terangkat tinggi tapi meski begitu kuladeni permintaannya. "Oke, oke. Aku seperti pelangi. Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatapku pada akhirnya sebelum berkata, "Karena hyung— selalu berhasil membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berwana."

"Eh?" aku memalingkan wajah, melihatnya menyeringai setan.

Kenapa aku merona begini sih!

**.**

**S**port

Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tak menyukai olahraga. Melelahkan—itu katanya. Ia lebih suka memakai otaknya untuk mengerjakan berpuluh-puluh soal Matematika atau memainkan gamenya di kamar. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan aku yang begitu menyukainya. Olahraga itu baik untuk kesehatan. —itu adalah hal yang selalu aku katakan.

Dan ini, sebuah keajaiban saat ia bersedia—dirinya sendiri yang meminta—menemaniku berjogging di pagi hari mengelilingi komplek.

"Ayo, Kyuhyunnie," ujarku yang kini berlari di tempat pada Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dariku. sedari tadi tak kunjung berlari ia malah duduk di pinggir jalan.

"Istirahat sebentar, hyung. Aku lelah," balasnya.

Aku merengut menatapnya, "Lelah apanya? Ini bahkan belum lima menit kita berlari…" ujarku mengingatkannya. Memang benar, bahkan rumahku masih terlihat dari sini dan sekarang dia sudah mengeluh kelelahan. Tapi melihatnya yang sepertinya benar kelelahan membuatku tak tega dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau suka melakukannya, hyung?"

"Huh?"

"Olahraga? Itu kan melelahkan…" keluhnya lagi sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Olahraga itu menyehatkan, Kyuhyunnie." dan dia hanya memutar matanya mendengar alasanku itu, bosan sepertinya. "Kau sendiri kenapa begitu aneh pagi ini? Kau kan tidak suka olahraga. Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta jogging bersama?"

Kyuhyun cemberut seakan mengingat sesuatu setelah mendengar itu. "Aku memang tak suka olahraga, hyung." Balasnya sesaat sebelum membuang mukanya. "Tapi aku lebih tak suka melihatmu bersama Siwon setiap pagi untuk jogging bersama."

Eh?

**.**

**T**ogether

Bahagia itu sederhana. Dan aku setuju.

Tak perlu sesuatu yang muluk-muluk dan berlebihan.

Tak usah dengan makan malam romantis di restoran mahal.

Tak perlu hidangan yang merogoh kocek terlalu dalam.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Hum?"

"Aku bahagia." Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku juga." balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedetik sebelum mengubah ekspresinya, "Tapi cepat hyung! Buka bekal makan siangnya! Aku lapar!"

Dan bahagia, itu saat aku bersama Kyuhyun. Di taman belakang sekolah. Makan siang bersama. Hehe.

Ya 'kan?

**.**

**U**ke

"Hyung, kau tahu tidak kenapa orang-orang lebih suka HaeKyu dibanding KyuHae?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan random yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun hari ini. Dia terlihat kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu akupun tidak mengerti. Padahal sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan laptop bodohnya hingga mengacuhkan aku.

"Tidak tahu," balasku acuh tak acuh. Masih marah karena diabaikan.

Kyuhyun mendekat setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku memang sedang duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun sekarang sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat i-pod. Dan tampangnya yang aneh membuatku sedikit bergidik saat ia semakin dekat. "A-apa?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, malah mendekatkan wajahnya membuat aku mundur hingga terpojok ke kepala ranjang. Bisa aku rasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku. Dan itu mau tak mau membuatku menunduk, menahan malu dengan wajah begitu merah.

**Chuuu~**

Kyuhyun mengamatiku dengan lekat, sebelum menyeringai dan mencuri ciuman dariku. Hanya sekilas tapi sukses membuatku diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah merona parah. "Sekarang aku yakin mereka salah mengira."

Aku yang tak mengerti dengan ucapannya hanya bisa diam. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Meski badanmu lebih berisi daripada aku. Kau memang hanya pantas menjadi uke-ku hyung. Kau terlalu manis." ujarnya sambil menyeringai. Kembali bersama laptop bodohnya.

**.**

**V**oice

Mengagumkan adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suara yang mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun. Suaranya sedang menyanyi, bicara bahkan mendengkur sekalipun masih terdengar begitu merdu. Suara dengan ciri khas seperti itu hanyalah Kyuhyun yang memilikinya. Kau tahu? Saat ada orang bertanya padaku; 'Apa yang paling kau sukai dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?' maka aku, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, akan menjawab;

—Suaranya.

Berbeda saat aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun. 'Apa yang paling kau sukai dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?'

Sebelumnya aku mengira ia akan menjawab sama sepertiku, meski agak narsis tapi ternyata ia tak senarsis itu. Karena ia menjawab;

"Namaku," jawabnya dengan seringai setan.

Aku menyerhit tak mengerti. Ia menatapku aneh sebelum berkata lagi, "Suaramu yang mendesahkan namaku, hyung."

Ugh! Mesum.

**.**

**W**edding

Hal yang paling tak bisa kulupakan adalah saat aku dan Kyuhyun berada di depan pastur dan mengucapkan janji setia. Di sebuah gereja. Di hari yang begitu cerah. Di saksikan semua teman dan keluarga dekat.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Menerima Lee Donghae untuk menjadi istriku. Bersumpah untuk selalu bersama dan menjaganya. Selalu mencintanya dalam suka dan duka, hingga maut memisahkan."

"Aku, Lee Donghae. Menerima Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjadi suamiku. Bersumpah untuk selalu setia dan berbakti padanya. Mencintanya dalam suka dan duka, hingga maut memisahkan."

Dan dengan iringan piano dan ucapan sang pastur kami sah menjadi suami istri. Benar-benar tak bisa kulupakan.

"Silahkah mencium pasangan Anda."

Ah. Terlebih ciuman setelah itu.

**.**

**X**mas

"Selamat natal, Kyuhyunie~" ujarku padanya sambil mengecup pipinya. Ini adalah malam natal pertama setelah aku menjadi istrinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambutku dan menarikku untuk duduk bersamanya. Di depan sebuah perapian menyala. Di luar salju memang turun dengan deras membuat suhu semakin dingin.

"Aku berharap Santa tak datang malam ini." Gumam Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapat tanda Tanya besar dariku. Heran.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun melirik jahil sebelum berkata, "Karena aku tak mau dia menganggu malam kita." secepat kilat melumat bibirku.

**.**

**Y**es

Ya. Ya. Dan ya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Ya. Ya. Dan ya.

Kutahu kau pun mencintaiku.

Ya 'kan?

**.**

**Z**oo

"Waaaaa… Lihat~ harimaunya besar sekali 'kan?"

"Uuuuuuhh. Itu Panda~"

"Nah yang ini namanya burung. Bu~~~~rung. Apa chagi? Bu~~~~rung."

Aku tersenyum dari kejauhan. Menatap Kyuhyun di depan sana. Dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil manis di gendongannya.

Kyuhae. Cho Kyuhae.

**END**

Ada yang bingung ini Yaoi apa GS? Jawabannya; author juga ga tau XD

Ceritanya sebenernya nyambung apa ga? Jawabannya; gatau juga XD /dilemparbom

asal campur sajalah~ Maksa *?*

Niat bikin yang fluffy tapi kayaknya gagal T^T

Oiya. Buat yang pendek-pendek itu author udah buntu dan ga tau mau di isi apa jadi begitulaaah DX

Aneh yaaa?

Yap. For the laaaaaast

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
